Still hidding the truth
by stesnus
Summary: kagome goes back to her time inuyasha followsbut, he's not the only one that follows read to find out and always review:)


I never wrote a fan fiction so don't kill me if it's bad!!! ~*~@~*~@~*~@~*~@~*~@~*~@~* "Inuyasha I have to go back home I have to go get same more supplies" yelled Kagome. "We don't need more supplies it's not like we are going to look for the shards in this blizzard" yelled Inuyasha. "Inuyasha stop being a jerk and let her go it's only for two days" a little kitsune named Shippo yelled. And Inuyasha awarded him with a hit on his head. "Shut up I'm not a jerk!" said Inuyasha while chasing Shippo. Shippo jumped on to Kagome's back pack "can I please go with you this time.please" Shippo put on his cutest face.*how can I say no to that*she thought." Well can I?" Shippo asked. "I'm sorry Shippo you can't go though the well" "I can if I hold on to you" Shippo said with a tiny smile. "It's a no you little brat" Inuyasha yelled "I'm sorry Shippo but Inuyasha is right for once" she said the last part of it in a low voice "What's that suppose to mean, wench!" Inuyasha said angrily. But by this time Kagome already had jumped into the well. -In Kagome's time- *thank you Shippo I would of never got out of there.*Kagome jumped out of the well, ran out of the shrine and into her house.*I'm home after two weeks I'm finally home.*"I'm home" she said happily with a big smile on her face. No one answered*that's strange* she thought. Kagome walked into the kitchen and found a little note on the table which said: `Kagome, Grandpa went to go find his long lost sister, Souta went camping, and one of the parents got the flu and I had to fill in for them. We should be back in three weeks there is money on the fridge.  
Love always,  
Mom' "Well that's just great come home to spend time with my family and they decide to go on a vacation" Kagome said to herself. *finally I can take a nice hot bath* she thought. -Back in Inuyasha's time- Inuyasha was just about to hop into the well in till he got hit in the head with Miroku's stuff. "What the fuck did you do that for you bastard" an angry Inuyasha said. "Just give her two days like she asked then if she doesn't come back you go and get her" the monk said calmly. "But we have to keep track on the shard until we can look for it and we can do that is Kagome is off havin' a vacation!" Inuyasha pouted "She has been here for two whole weeks she needs a brake" said Sango who was just coming back from hunting. "Feh, I don't care I'm going after her" and with that Inuyasha jumped into the well. "He only cares `bout himself" said a sad Shippo. -Back in Kagome's time- "Stupid brat I don't only care `bout myself. If that was true then why would I always save he's ass" Inuyasha said to himself as he walked to Kagome's house.*Damn it's cold out here even for me.*He opened the front door when he saw that no one was there he started to panic, and then he heard a sound up stairs. He ran up the stairs and followed the sound and he reached a close door. Now the sound was even louder he was sure that it was coming from it. So he put one hand on he's sword and opened the door. And there is when he seen Kagome about to hope into the tub. Kagome quickly covered her exposed body and yelled "GET OUT!!" on the top of her lungs. Inuyasha that is now a very cute shade of red quickly slammed the door shut. He went down the stairs and waited for Kagome to come down.*Man I'm going to get `sit' big time for this* Inuyasha thought to himself. Just then he heard a door open and another door close. Kagome walked into her room*what is he doing here* she walked to her closet and pulled out her pajama's* I said two days NOT two minutes*Kagome thought angrily as she put on her pajama's. After Kagome was done she went down stairs totally ignoring Inuyasha which was in the TV room and walked into the kitchen. Inuyasha walked into the kitchen not to long afterwards and sat down at the table. "Look I didn't know what the noise was." pause" I thought you were in trouble or something!" Inuyasha said while turning a little pink.*he is apologizing?*Kagome questioned herself. "Are you hungry" Kagome asked Inuyasha "huh? Oh yeah.a little bit" said Inuyasha that was a little shocked that he didn't get any `sits'. "Is pizza okay?" she asked and then remember that he's not from this time so he wouldn't know what the heck she was talking about so she added "It's really good most of my friends like it too" she said with a small smile.*Well it can be that bad of Kagome liked it* he thought. "Yeah sure that's fine" Inuyasha said. "Great I'll go order it" and with that she went to the fridge and pulled a number off of it, and then went to go call.*order it?*he questioned hisself.*Kagome have a slave?* Kagome came back into the kitchen. "He said `bout twenty minutes so why don't we watch same TV?" Kagome said Inuyasha just nodded. They both sat on the couch Inuyasha sat on the left side and Kagome sat on the right side. Kagome picked up the remote and turned on the TV. She clicked though some channels and then stopped on HBO. "This is the funniest movie!" Kagome smiled as she said this. Inuyasha just nodded. Right when the movie `out cold' ended {it was in the middle of the movie when they started it} the door bell rang. "Finally" Kagome said. Inuyasha jumped up and went in front of Kagome ready to attack. "Don't worry it's just a door bell" it rang again." People ring it to let you know that they are here nothing to get all worked up about" Kagome said simply. Then she walked passed Inuyasha and opened the door. Kagome gave the man the money and the man gave Kagome the pizza. When she turned around to take the pizza back to the kitchen but Inuyasha was be hide her with a questioning look on his face. "What?" she asked. "You have a slave?" Inuyasha asked raising an eyebrow "Oh no, he gets paid for what he does" Kagome answered "." Kagome went back to the kitchen and got out same pleats and set them on the table. Inuyasha walked in not to long after and sat down across the table from Kagome. She picked up a piece of pizza and sat it down on Inuyasha's pleat; she picked up another piece and put it on hers. He just looked at the pizza and looked back up at Kagome. Then he picked it up and sniffed it this was nothing like his food. "Just eat it. It's not like it's going to hurt you unless it's to hot" and with that Kagome took a bite of her piece of pizza. He looked at her funny and then took a bite. "So?" Kagome asked. "So what" Inuyasha said rude like always. "Soo do you like it?" she asked. *I love it* he thought. "Its okay" he answered.*ha I knew it the only thing he loves from my time is instead ramen* thought Kagome with a small sign. After they were done eating Kagome washed and put away the dishes that they had used. That's when she noticed it started to snow outside.*Oh my gods how could I forget that there is a snow storm coming!* she yelled silently at her self. "I have to go get some wood there is a storm coming." Kagome said while putting on her winter coat and boots. "Need help?" Inuyasha asked.*He's asking to help better take it, it's a once in a life time thing* "That would be great!" Kagome said in her happy cheerful voices as always. They went to the well and went in side and that's went they heard two voices at the bottom of the well. Inuyasha went over to the well to see who or what was inside. "What the hell are you two doing here and how did you get here?" he said a little shocked. "Once you get us out I'll tell you!" an angry Sango said. "Sango?" kagome asked. "And me" Miroku said with a smile. Sango gave him a glare. "Give me a sec. I'll be back with a ladder." Kagome said and then left to go to the shed. "So how long have you guys been down there?" Inuyasha asked. "To long if you ask me!" Sango said while giving a glare to Miroku again.*No doubt Miroku tried to glop her again* Inuyasha thought. Just then kagome came back with the ladder. "Sorry it took so long I was having some problems getting it out." She said with a small smile. "Ladies first." Miroku said with an innocence smile. "Go!" Sango shouted and pushed him towards the ladder. After they both got out kagome asked" Why are you two here anyways?" "Because you left some of your supplies and we were merely returning it to you." Miroku said calmly. "But how could you two get here I thought me and Inuyasha were the only ones that can get though?" kagome asked but not really expecting an answer. {I don' really get it kagome and Inuyasha are the only once that can get though right? But then why did that another demon in the first episode get though?) "I think it's because we had some stuff the belonged to you." Sango said. "That would make sense." Miroku agreed. "Yeah well it's freezing out here so why don't we get some wood and go back in side." Kagome said. They all grabbed some wood and headed back in side. "I'll go make same tea." Kagome said as she went towards the kitchen. A little later Kagome came back in to the TV room every one was sitting on the couch everyone but Miroku that is. He was lying on the floor swirly eyed {animated style.}She passed out the tea, and then took a seat next to Sango that's was on the left side of the couch. {That makes Kagome in the middle} next to Kagome was Inuyasha. "Kagome?" Miruko asked "Yes." "You wouldn't have any food would you?" "Yes, would you like instead Ramón?" Kagome asked "Yeah that would be great." He said calmly. "I would like some to please." Sango asked, "Okay then let me boil some water for you guys." and with that she walk off to the kitchen. Kagome walked into the kitchen *now where that damn kettle at*she looked around the kitchen a bit before finding it. She looked out the window*oh my god it's never snowed like this before*she thought a shocked. The snow was almost at the knees. Just then the power went out.*grrreeaatt the powers out just my luck* she then heard Sango scream and then a smack. She ran into the TV room. "What happened?" Kagome asked. "Do you really need to ask." Inuyasha said. Kagome then walked off. She came back with a flashlight and some candles. Inuyasha started a fire, (which she boiled the water on and gave Miroku and Sango their food which they ate happily) and Miroku and Sango got the beds for everyone. "Kagome, there's only two beds!" Sango yelled down the stairs. "I know just bring them down here!" Kagome yelled back up. After they got the beds down the stairs and Kagome brought some pillows and covers they were ready to go to sleep. "Okay Sango and I will sleep over here and Miroku and Inuyasha will sleep on the other one." Kagome explained. "No way am I sleeping with him! Remember what happened the last time we did that!" Said Inuyasha with a shudder. (Miroku glop him poor Inuyasha (Miroku was dreaming)) "Then how are we going to sleep Inuyasha!" Kagome asked "I'm not sleeping with that hentai." Sango said. "I promise I won't glop anybody I'm to tire anyways." Miroku said while getting ready to go to bed. "Whatever Sango you can borrow some of my closes come on." Kagome said. "Okay" Inuyasha took the chance to go lie down on kagomes bed while Miroku was on the other one. Kagome and Sango came down stairs. Kagome stop at the end of the stairs and Sango wasn't paying attention to where she was going and ran into her. "What's up? Why you st-"she tailed off when she seen there the two boys where ling. "I guess I'll sleep with Inuyasha." Kagome said smiling to herself. "But I don't want to sleep with him." Sango said while pointing at Miroku and trying to keep her voice down. *Yeah but I want to sleep with Inuyasha. No I can't say that*sigh" well then you can sleep on the couch where it's cold" Kagome said. "...Fine I'll sleep with him but if he does anything to me you're the one getting hit for it." Said an angry Sango.*oh gods I hope he doesn't do anything to her* Kagome thought nervously. Kagome slipped under the same cover as Inuyasha. *well this is weird* she thought. She tries to go to sleep, but it wasn't working very well. She turned around so that they were face to face.*He looks so peaceful. Just like when I found him*she sighed. Sango slipped under the cover with Miroku*I'm going to be up al-*but she didn't get to finish her thought because Miroku turned to face her. "I won't try anything I promise." He said. "Yeah like I'm going to believe you after all the glopping to do to me and all the other girls you meet." Sango whispered back. He looked hurt. "Do you not trust me Sango?" Miroku asked. Sango looked confused he never look so hurt before. "Umm I'm tired let's just get some rest." "Please don't change the subject Sango, I ask you a question and I would like an answer." "Why should I. why should I trust you." And with that she turned around and tried to go to sleep. Kagome was looking at Inuyasha and Inuyasha could feel her hot glaze on him. Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes only to see that he was right. Kagome just sat there somewhat shocked. "What is it?" Inuyasha asked. He was tired and wanted to go to sleep, but he couldn't do it if she was sitting there staring at him. "Umm. don't you think it's just a little weird sleeping together?" "Yeah but it's a whole a lot better then sleeping with Miroku." Inuyasha said. And after he said that she turned around. Everyone was asleep. Kagome go up in the middle of the night around 4:30. Her throat was dry so she got up to get a glass of water. When she got up Inuyasha also woke up because the warmth Kagome was giving him was gone, but he lied there unmoving. Kagome came back and looked at Inuyasha again.*so peaceful* she thought. She slowly got closer to him and now she was ling on he's chest*so warm* she thought with a little smile.*what is she doing!* Inuyasha thought. But he wasn't going to wake her up. she was. comforting and warm and he slowly went back to sleep. Inuyasha woke up by the sound of Sango slapping Miroku again. Then he noticed that Kagome was still on him. He slowly moved her off him hoping that neither Sango nor Miroku seen them sleeping that way, but there is no such luck. "And what where you two doing last night?" Miroku asked with his eyebrow raised. "That's none of your damn business." Inuyasha said rudely and then went into he's `feh' mode. Kagome woke up and seen Inuyasha in he's `feh' mode*oh gods, he's mad at me I knew I should of just stayed the way I was*she thought. "I'm taking a shower I'll be down in a lil'" and with that she walked off. About 20 minutes later she came back. She now had on a sweat shirt and sweat pants. Her stomach growled only Inuyasha heard it. "Breakfast?" Kagome asked. "That would be great I'm starving" said Sango. "Yes. That would be nice" said Miroku. "Feh" Inuyasha said. "Alrightie then I'll be back in a flash" Kagome said right before living to go to the kitchen. She looked around to what she and her friends could eat that you didn't have to cook. She looked in the pantry*pop-tarts my favorite* she took that box and headed back into the TV room. "It's nothing special, but it's something to eat" Kagome said while handing them out. They just stared at it. "You have to take the paper off of it" Kagome said while unwrapping hers. Sango was the first one to get it open and try it. "It's not half bad what's it called?" questioned Sango. "It's called a pop-tart you're supposed to up them in the toaster, but there good either way" Kagome said while finishing her first one. Inuyasha opened it and sniffed it. *doesn't seem to have a bad smell* he thought and then took a bit of it. Miroku was the last one to get he's opened {he was having some trouble with it:D} and then he took a bit. "Kagome, you have to being these with you went you come to our time" Miroku said calmly. "Sure thing Miroku" Kagome said with a smile. After everyone was done with their pop-tarts they were sitting there on the couch bored, but what else can you do when you have no power and you can't go outside. "Lady Kagome?" Miroku said calmly "Hai?" "You wouldn't have a hot spring around here would you?" "Ummm. in my time we don't use hot springs we use showers they're a lil' different, I'll show you how they work" Kagome said while heading towards the stairs. Not long after Kagome came back down. "Kagome now that I think of it I would like to take a ummm. sh-ow-er too" Sango said while trying to say the new word that she said not to earlier ago. "Yeah sure" Kagome lead Sango to the bathroom down stairs. "Is there something wrong Kagome you don't look like your happy self?" Sango asked. "Well it's. Inuyasha" "What did he do this time?" Sango ask in an angry voice. "Well it's not what he did but what I did. I- I woke up in the middle of the night because my mouth was dry and when I came back I kind of. went closer to him" Kagome said with a little blush. "Is that why you two were that close?" "Yeah but when I looked at him he was in his get-away-from-me look" Kagome said with sadness in her voice. "I think that's because he got spotted" Sango said while trying to get this shower thing down. "Yeah and Miroku's teasing didn't help much either" "No I don't think it did" Sango said. "Yeah well I let you get in the shower" with that Kagome walked out in to the TV room with Inuyasha. She walked over to see how high the snow was. It slowed down at lease but it was still going. Even if she wanted to go outside she couldn't the snow buried them in. The snow was now at the window sill, but it looks like that storm passed now all she had to do was wait to get unburied. "Inuyasha" Kagome said just above a whisper, but with his hearing he heard it perfectly. "What?" Inuyasha said in a rude tone. "Inuyasha gomen" she said still quite. "Wha- why are you sorry?" a confused Inuyasha said. There was a pause for a minute. "Because you seemed mad at me because I was ling next to you when you got up. and it was kinda my fault I was there." Kagome said shyly. Just then Miroku came down in a towel. Inuyasha growled and Kagome turned a light shade of pink. "Kagome where do you wash your close at?" he said while scratching the back of his head. "Huh? Oh umm. I guess I could find you some of my dads old close that you can borrow until your close are clean. just bring your close down here and I'll give you a change of close for now" kagome said while walking towards the stairs. "Okay" ask Miroku and went back to the bathroom to get he's close. Miroku was already down there by the time Kagome came back with the close. She handed him her dads close and took he's to the washing room, but didn't start it up yet. She walked to the downstairs bathroom and knocked. "Yes" Sango answered. "It's Kagome. I was just wonderin' if your closes needed to be washed. "Yes" said Sango. "Okay there up stairs right?" Kagome asked. "Yeah they should be anyways" Sango said while turning off the shower. Kagome then went up stairs to grab Sango's closes. ~*~@~*~@~*~@~*~@~*~@~*~@~*~@~*~@~*~@~*~@~*~@ Okay first chapter done. and don't forget to review 


End file.
